


The Right Thing

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [39]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Killer is neutral good, M/M, but for good reasons, discussions of breaking the law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Killer has always wanted to do the right thing.





	The Right Thing

Kix looks up as Killer sits down across from him at the table.  “Hey, vod’ika, what’s wrong?”  The doctor looks troubled but determined - his expression is set, but his hands are restless, and he hides them under the table to hide the way they tug at one another.

Killer swallows hard.  “I’ve been thinking about it, and… if you need anything for the clinic, you let me know.”

Kix blinks, setting his book aside to face him.  “What do you mean?”

“I know medicine and supplies are expensive, and they’re not easy to get for smaller clinics, but you do good work, and the people who come to you need this, so… if you need anything, just tell me.  I’ll find a way to get it to you, okay?”

“Kil’ika, are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Killer lifts his chin and nods.  “I know.  I want to volunteer with you too, on my days off.  You can’t do all of this by yourself, even with Mischief.  I got into medicine to help people, and that’s what I’m going to do, no matter how I do it.”

Kix is the one swallowing back his emotions this time, and he stands up, wrapping his arms around Killer.  “Thank you.”

“If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have Anomaly, so… this is me thanking you for him.”  Killer smiles shyly.

Kix chuckles and lets go, ruffling his hair.  “Seeing you two happy is all the thanks I need for that.”

Anomaly pokes his head in, interrupting their conversation.  “I heard my name.  Are you talking about me again, cyar’ika?” he asks, grinning as he steps inside, wrapping himself around a giggling Killer as he kisses his cheek.

“You’re  _ all _ I talk about,” Killer teases him in return.  

As the two trail off into playful flirting and laughter, Kix sits back down, smiling.  While neither of them would ever believe it, they’re both  _ so good - _ they deserve each other.


End file.
